


Swordman's Kiss

by agilmao



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilmao/pseuds/agilmao
Summary: Sylvain interrupts Felix's training session to propose a challenge.





	Swordman's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Bro what if we kissed...haha just kidding...unless?

It was nearly dusk at Garreg Mach. Most students had already cleaned up after dinner, save for the more diligent ones who continued their studies into the night. Although it wasn’t encouraged by teachers, certain individuals were more interested in honing their skills after hours than in class.

Namely, a certain raven-haired swordsman who occupied the training grounds late into the night. He was the only one there at the moment, practicing and refining sword swings, stabbing, and other movements.

“Felix!”

It was the familiar face of his childhood friend Sylvain, who he personally couldn’t stand, yet at the same time couldn’t be apart from.

His grip on the handle of his sword only tightened more at the sound of his name. “Sylvain, if you’re here to interrupt me, I hope you’re at least planning on sparring.”

Sylvain looked a little disappointed. “What, you’re not hungry yet?”

“I have plenty of willpower, I don’t need to break for a snack.”

Slightly taken aback by his friend’s statement, yet not entirely surprised, Sylvain walked up to Felix to hold onto the tip of his training sword.

“Don’t you think you train too hard sometimes? It’s not like you’re weak for taking a break.”

“I like to train and you like to flirt with women, now give me my sword back.”

Sylvain complied, while holding back laughter. Persuading his close friend to do anything outside his comfort zone was usually very tough, unless it was somehow related to fighting and swordmastery. He genuinely did want to spend the evening with him, but communicating that usually took more brawn than brain. 

With that, Sylvain had an idea as to how to get Felix’s attention.

Sylvain yawned, raising his arms behind his head. “I get it, you’re insecure around me because I flirt a lot, and that’s just not your thing. We all have weaknesses.”

Felix wiped the back of his forehead with his sleeve. “Please, I don’t have any weaknesses.”

Sylvain brushed his shoulder playfully against Felix’s. “Ever kissed anyone?”

There was no hiding Felix was flustered, but he tried his best to hide it. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Ah, so that’s a no.”

Satisfied by the way his teasing was going, Sylvain took it another step further. “You know you can always count on me if you ever need a practice partner.”

Felix swung at the space near Sylvain out of frustration, while muttering something under his breath. Chipping away at Felix’s integrity was definitely his favourite pastime.

Sylvain walked toward one of the training swords laid against the wall, grabbing it casually by the hilt. “How about this--let’s spar and if I win, you have to admit you suck at kissing.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’ll win so there won’t be a need for that.”

Sylvain shook his head. “Oh I get it, you’re afraid of everyone knowing you’re a horrible kisser. Figures out, since you don’t care for that anyway.”

“Shut up and fight me.”

The battle was not unlike any Felix and Sylvain had experienced before. From a young age, the two had always fought, albeit for different reasons. Felix was truly the one who would follow Sylvain around the most, like a love-stricken boy secretly vying for their crush's attention. Of course, as Felix grew and found a sword's hilt occupied his hand most of the time, it suddenly became a matter of competition and superiority. For Sylvain, it was always about Felix, and deep down, for Felix it was also about being strong enough to not see his best friend fall to the same fate that awaited many knights.

Knocking Sylvain’s practice sword from his hand, Felix sheathes his victoriously.

“You’ll never beat me, Sylvain.”

Felix’s smirk disappeared once he noticed Sylvain was laughing at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re really scared of kissing, huh?”

Felix’s eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Well, you seemed really intent on not losing rather than winning.”

“Because winning is all that matters.”

Sylvain stretched his arms behind his head. “Whatever you say, I guess swordmastery can’t help with bad kisses.”

Having known each other for a very long time, Sylvain knew very well that Felix was not one to back down from a challenge, no matter what it was. At that moment, and in a flash of anger, Felix grabbed Sylvain by the collar into a fervent kiss. It’s true—Felix had never done this before, much less with a friend, but was confident that if he was as aggressive with this as with his blade, then it couldn’t possibly be so bad. A small part of him, just the smallest sliver, felt nervous at the prospect of kissing Sylvain.

Sylvain deepened the kiss, taken aback by his close friend’s sudden display of passion. At first Felix _wanted_ to pull away, yet he didn't, and he didn't quite know why. For some reason he was expecting Sylvain to be the first to pull away, yet now was the one keeping them close. His hands pushed on Sylvain’s shoulders and squeezed tight.

Felix finally pulled away, but not before biting down on Sylvain’s lower lip.

“Owowowow ok I get it!”

Sylvain wiped the back of his hand against his mouth. “Were you trying to kiss me or suck my soul out?”

“Is that enough then?” Felix unsheathed his sword again. “Will you let me go back to training?”

“Alright, I’ll leave you be.”

Sylvain walked past him, brushing his shoulder gently against his. “Good night.”

Without acknowledgement, Felix went back to his drills. 

_That was close._ He thought to himself. _And...way too arousing._

**Author's Note:**

> "I dare you to kiss me"  
"FINE"


End file.
